Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum was the star of a reality TV show that involved him traveling to Third World countries and advertising the Pokémon that live there along with his faithful companion, Pikachu. He dreamed of one day defeating Cynthia and becoming the Pokémon champion, but due to his inability to properly prepare for battle. or put any actual effort into his training, he lost every Pokémon tournament there is, even when his Pokémon were higher level than his opponent's. Because of this, Ash is considered by many Pokémon fans as the franchise’s biggest loser, some consider him to be the biggest loser in the history of anime. This contradicts the lyric of the show’s theme song, “I wanna be the very best like no one ever was”. Career Pokemon Ash starred in the long running series Pokémon until his disappearance. The show documented his travels into the wilderness and bizarre encounters within. Throughout the series, Ash was followed and frequently attacked by two Team Rocket goons and their talking Meowth. Battling Ash passionately partook in the annual Pokémon League tournaments across the world, which earned some publicity for his show, but not the good kind since he was so notoriously bad at battling. Despite his reputation tarnishing track record, Ash did not give up on the dream and continued to enter the league every time he could. Over time, he gradually did better and better (minus an incident where he lost to a trainer with 5 Pokémon) until he actually made the finals in Kalos. Unfortunately, his career was abruptly cut short soon afterward. Presidential Term ﻿ Following Lance's removal from office, Ash ran for president of Kanto against Gary and Koga. His campaign was a scandal ridden mess and didn't even do well enough in the polls for an entry into the formal debates. Thanks to Russian meddling however, he ultimately won the election even though nobody voted for him. His term sent Kanto into four years of darkness, which finally ended with Ash losing by a landslide to Blaine in the next election. The massive sexual allegations against him at the time contributed further to his loss. Controversies Ash found himself in a long string of public feuds with other celebrities such as Steve Haines, Whitney Houston, and opponent combatants. These were reletively tame and usually weren't even mentioned outside of tabloid magazines; however, he eventually found himself under a lot of public scrutiny when his dirty laundry leaked out to the media. Sinnoh League Lawsuit Ash, perhaps at the peak of his ability, made it to the quarter finals in the Sinnoh league after several handy victories. Unfortunately for our young friends, some douchebag named Tobias came out of nowhere and steamrolled him with Latios and Darkrai. Ash then sued the board, accusing them of letting Tobias cheat by using legendaries. The court procedures dragged on until Ash finally relented due to the upcoming elections. Disappearance One day, after another embarrassing defeat, Ash fell off the grid when he was meant to leave Kalos for the Alola region. While Pikachu and the other Pokémon were found alive and well, (by Team Rocket) nothing turned up in the search for Ash. He was soon given up for dead. What nobody knows is that Ash had been kidnapped by Serena after he gave her his trademark rejection and has been trapped in her basement ever since. Personal life Ash was born and raised in Pallet Town where he lived a quite uneventful childhood. Living with a single mother, he never received the paternal guidance a child would need in order to mature into a functioning member of society. With that, Ash remained in a permanent adolescence which proved useful, along with all the plastic surgery, during his television career. Growing up, Ash had no friends to speak of due to his grating and obnoxious behavior. Most of his young days were spent in his room watching cartoons. Love Life Throughout the run of Pokémon, Ash would bring two or three others with him on quest if they meet... certain requirements. He would win over a female co-star with his nice guy facade if he finds their outfits or asses attractive. His favorite method was his famous "bicycle trick." No matter what he saw in them, or how they felt for him, he would soon get bored of them and leave them behind as if they are just disposable whores. His longest lasting co-star was Brock, whom Ash actually valued and wanted to keep around forever. When Brock left the show to become a doctor, Ash spiraled into a depression that impeded his skill as a trainer and left him desperately searching for a new male lead to fill the hole that Brock left. He is currently unsuccessful in finding one, as every time he travels to a new region, the male trainer does not follow him. Trivia *Ash's misogynistic attitude towards women is believed to have been caused by his mother's active dating life and lack of a father figure. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Japanese Category:Children Category:Anime Category:Pokemon Category:Annoying Category:Terrorists Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Power Level Under 9000 Category:Pervs Category:RISD